


room for more

by danisnopeonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire
Summary: “Not possible,” Dan says. He moves Phil out of the way to grab a spoon. “We’re the only gays in the village.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	room for more

“Is it Tuesday?”

Phil spins around on his feet. He’s got bin juice on his hands that he was in the middle of wiping on his jeans and he feels like he’s just been caught doing something really, really naughty. Which he probably was. If Dan were here right now, he would tell Phil off for waiting until the bins were overflowing to take them out. He would march him to the sink with a bottle of soap and talk his ear off about surface contamination.

“Sorry?” Phil asks.

The guy who just caught him and his filthy habits is standing on the other side of the bin room. He’s smiling at Phil’s surprised expression. He looks about twenty, maybe a little older, and Phil doesn’t think he’s seen him before.

“Bin day. Is it Tuesday?”

“Oh!” Phil laughs. “Yeah, sorry. It’s Tuesday.”

“Thanks,” he grins.

“But the bin men are really mean for some reason and they won’t empty it if it’s too full, so watch out for that.”

“Oh, right…” the guy chuckles. He smiles nervously. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll try and get on their nice list.”

Phil grins. They say their goodbyes after the guy has finished emptying his own bin bag. He watches him go, resisting the urge to wipe anymore of the bin juice on his jeans. He’ll wash his hands properly before Dan has time to fuss.

-

Phil is checking their letterbox the next time he sees him. He’s with another guy and they’re both laughing about something as they begin to head inside. Phil is about to shoot a quick hello, about to ask him if he’s managed to avoid any bin-related feuds, but he’s stopped abruptly when they share a kiss.

It’s short, and it only interrupts their chatter for a second before they start laughing again and head inside.

It’s tender. It makes Phil smile all the way up to his flat.

-

“I think we have new gay neighbours,” Phil says.

Dan is chopping peppers. Phil had been helping with dinner too, but he abandoned his onion-chopping duties in favour of following Dan around the kitchen while he watched him cook, talking his ear off.

It’s weird how excited Phil still gets to talk to him when they’ve had a day apart. It’s weird how he still can’t settle in for the night until he’s divulged every part of his day to Dan, until he’s given him all the gossip and talked everything through with him. It’s so ingrained in their routine now. It’s as vital to his day as brushing his teeth.

“Not possible,” Dan says. He moves Phil out of the way to grab a spoon. “We’re the only gays in the village.”

Phil chuckles. “Apparently not.”

Dan tuts as he turns down the heat on the hob. He leans against the counter that Phil is sitting on and folds his arms.

“Coming in here, stealing our niche…”

Phil smiles. “We didn’t invent being gay, Dan.”

“We did in this area. I swear everyone is straight.”

Phil remembers how daunting that felt when they first moved into this flat – how it felt like a strong case of us _vs. them_. It took them almost an entire year to relax around some of their neighbours. They still haven’t talked to all of them, but Phil suspects that has more to do with him and Dan being lousy neighbours than it does anything else.

“They seem sweet,” Phil shrugs. “I helped them with the bins. Basically saved their lives.”

Dan rolls his eyes. 

“Might as well bake them cookies,” he jokes, and when Phil sits up hopefully, Dan shoots him a look that says _absolutely fucking not._

-

But they do end up bringing them cookies.

Granted, they’re shop-bought cookies that were on special offer in Tesco, because Covid is a thing and Dan points out that they probably won’t want to eat food prepared by two men they don’t know. 

Phil agrees, reluctantly.

They learn that their new neighbours are called Simon and Josh. They recently moved here from Scotland after uni and they’re delighted with the cookies and they invite Dan and Phil inside for a drink. They respectfully decline because they’ve been pretty strict where social distancing is concerned, but they stay and chat at the door for a while.

It’s nice. It’s the kind of nice that makes Phil’s heart swell, brings about the familiar buzz he gets from connecting with new people. 

When they leave, Dan is smiling too.

-

“I wish someone had done that for us,” Dan says. He’s got his head in Phil’s lap while Phil runs fingers through his hair. He’s had a headache all day that Phil has been keeping an eye on. Phil smiles as he smooths down a tight curl that’s sticking up.

“You were too defensive for that back then,” he points out.

Dan hums quietly, seems to agree. He’s silent for a few moments.

“But I don’t know,” Dan says. “If two guys had turned up to the house like _we’re gay, you’re gay, let’s be friends_ , I might have like – I might have been okay with it.”

“You would have been like _no thanks fyi I like vagina_ ,” Phil says.

Dan chuckles, then groans and mumbles some complaint about his headache. Phil continues the hair-stroking, a bit more gentle now, and feels satisfied when Dan closes his eyes. That night, he keeps him a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [thank you sm for reading!! here is the tumblr post if you’d like to reblog <3](https://danisnopeonfire.tumblr.com/post/633692805269749760/room-for-more)


End file.
